Glassbreak detectors, and motion sensors, sometimes have problems with false alarms and/or detection which can be attributed to incorrect or incomplete installation procedures. Such units each usually include specific installation recommendations and/or requirements that define what steps the installer should perform to validate that the installation will result in optimal performance (i.e., range and sensitivity). With known units, when there is a reported detection issue, or false alarm, and a unit is returned for evaluation, only the “health” (i.e., is the unit in spec) can be determined. It has been is impossible to determine how (or if) the unit installation was properly performed at the time of installation, and if the recommended steps were performed.